Portable electric tools generally have a motor housing, a gear case, and a gear case cover therebetween. These housings are axially disposed relative to one another, or else are provided in an overall "clam shell" housing, the latter including a pair of complementary mating halves joined together along a common longitudinal plane. Moreover, in certain types of power tools, such as in a right-angle drill, the gear case includes a portion disposed transversely of the motor axis. The top of this transverse portion is closed by an overhead wall, formed integrally with the gear case; or in the case of clam-shell housings, integrally with the top housing member. This top housing member serves as a cover and is secured to the bottom housing member by means of screws. The screws, which may be self-tapping, pass through openings in the top housing member and are received in respective bosses within the bottom housing member. This structural arrangement requires cast-in bosses in the transverse gear case portion of the bottom housing member. These bosses tend to interfere with the assembly of the output spindle and bevel gear within the gear case; and as result, the diameter and height of the gear case must be increased to allow these components to clear the bosses during their assembly within the gear case. Thus the overall tool is somewhat larger, which detracts from its portability and convenience of operation; and besides, manufacturing costs are increased.